


Eight Days A Week

by MrsHamill



Series: PWPs [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-11
Updated: 2000-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No redeeming qualities whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick. Layna gave me her computer virus (hope yer feeling better, hon!). This is what happens when I get a fever and have to sleep a lot and cough up my lungs - I get weird dreams and write weirder stuff. I was gonna try to make Master Ruth moan, but instead I'll probably just make her spew! Oh, and since Fox was busy, this hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes are a product of my fever because _I_ woulf nevkr os dith.
> 
> I was actually threatened with bodily harm if I didn't produce a sequel to this, so I did.

"...because, you see, Master, I-I love you."  
  
There. It was out. For years, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been trying to say those words, to get up the courage to speak them to his beloved Master. What had brought him to say it now, this ordinary afternoon, he couldn't say, but there it was. He and his Master had been sparring, and had returned to their apartment, flushed from exertion and happy, contented. Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and had grinned, happier at that moment than he could remember being. When Qui-Gon had smiled back and touched his cheek, wanting to know the source of the grin, it just spilled out.  
  
All the longing, the wanting, the love. All of it. And now Obi-Wan stood opposite Qui-Gon and waited, with not even a scrap of trepidation. No matter what Qui-Gon's answer would be, the Force told him this was right, this was good. It was out, and he knew he could handle whatever happened next.  
  
Qui-Gon stood still, his face a mask of shock, his hand still on Obi-Wan's shoulder where it had drifted after touching the younger man's face. To Obi-Wan's consternation, he could see the beginnings of tears in those gorgeous deep blue eyes, and for a moment he felt a spike of worry that he had said something wrong. But the next words he heard erased that.  
  
"My Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon breathed. "Have you any idea how long I've waited to hear...?"  
  
And then they were wrapping their arms around each other, hugging, laughing, crying, and eventually kissing. Hot kisses too... really hot, and really good; really REALLY good and Obi-Wan decided it was long past time to move the action somewhere else, where they could be horizontal. Or at least closer to a wall. Or a bathtub. He tried to convey this thought without words to his Master - since his Master's lips were presently locked on his and his tongue was half-way down his throat - by tugging on his robe. Qui-Gon was not stupid, even if he was hormonally challenged at the moment, and enthusiastically agreed.  
  
They had taken no more than two steps though when their dataset chimed. Both men groaned in unison, and Obi-Wan made a half-hearted attempt at persuading Qui-Gon to ignore it. But a second chime brought his Master back to his senses.  
  
"I'll get rid of whoever it is, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rasped, wiping drool from his chin and moving to the set. Luckily he could sit and so whoever was calling could not see below his waist.  
  
Unluckily, it was the secretary for the Council. "Master Qui-Gon," the little purple being said brusquely, "the Council summons you immediately. Please acknowledge."  
  
Closing his eyes briefly, Qui-Gon counted backwards from twenty in Wookiee. "Um, can this wait, Dubov? My Padawan and I are in the middle of something..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Qui-Gon, but I've been instructed to ask for your presence now. Your Padawan need not accompany you, if he does not wish it."  
  
"Fine." Knowing defeat when it kicked him in the stomach, Qui-Gon gave up. "I'll be there momentarily."  
  
Burying his face in his hands, Qui-Gon shook. Oh... this was Sithly. Finally able to get into his Padawan's pants and the Council... the Sithspawned...  
  
"Master," a moaning purr came from his bedroom and Qui-Gon was up like a shot, moving at hyperdrive speeds to his bedroom. Obi-Wan was sprawled, thankfully still dressed, across his bed, waiting for him. "What was the call, Master?" he asked breathlessly, as Qui-Gon literally jumped on top of him and began kissing him passionately.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. The Council. I'm being summoned immediately." Moving from his Padawan's earlobe to his neck, Qui-Gon breathed in deeply and commenced nibbling.  
  
"NOW? But... but...oh... that feels so good..." After a few moments of harsh breathing, Qui-Gon made himself slow down, then stop.  
  
"I have to go, Obi-Wan. But I'll be back. You don't have to go, you can stay... have a shower, wait for me..."  
  
"Oh, Master," that throaty purr very nearly caused Qui-Gon to have an accident in his pants. "I'll be here. Waiting for you. Hurry."  
  
"I will... oh, I will..." Qui-Gon knew he had to go NOW or risk not going at all, so he fled.  
  


* * *

  
"Leave now? Immediately? As in right NOW? Are you sure?" Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged puzzled glances. Qui-Gon Jinn was simply not quite himself and they weren't sure why.  
  
"Yes, right now; there will be a transport waiting for you on pad five in ten minutes. I know it's short notice, but you'll only be gone a week, and they've specifically asked for you, Qui-Gon," Mace said, frowning.  
  
Heaving a great sigh, Qui-Gon said, "Oh, very well. I'll get Obi-Wan and I packed and get to the landing pad as soon as we can."  
  
"No," Yoda interrupted him. "Your Padawan not accompany you this time, he will. In middle of exam week, he is, not miss this he should. No danger there will be, no reason to take him there is."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his diminutive Master in shock. Not go... "But - but Obi-Wan's my Padawan, he should..."  
  
"Qui-Gon," Mace said sternly. "This is _exam week_. Even top ranked Padawans need to take their exams." Staring at his friend and frowning, which appeared to be the only facial expression he was capable of, Mace continued. "Obi-Wan will stay here. You will go to Saleh and see to the signing of this treaty. See that there are no more impediments. You should be able to be back in a week. May the Force be with you."  
  
Bowing his head in defeat, Qui-Gon left the chamber.  
  


* * *

  
"A week? Alone? I can't go with you?" Obi-Wan was dressed in a pair of leisure pants, his hair still damp from the shower. He watched with incredulity as his Master hurriedly packed.  
  
"No, it's 'exam week', as was forcefully brought home to me," Qui-Gon growled, shoving tunics and datapads into his satchel. After a moment, Obi-Wan gently pushed him aside and took over, neatly folding and packing.  
  
"This is so unfair," he murmured, looking at his Master who had sagged onto the bed mournfully. "I - I finally get up the courage to tell you..."  
  
Suddenly he found himself enfolded in a bear hug and pulled to sit on his Master's lap. "It's only a week, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, nuzzling the broad, muscled, warm chest before him. "And when I get back..."  
  
Running his hands through the long silvered hair, Obi-Wan said, "When you get back, exam week will be over, and we'll have time to... explore."  
  
"Explore. Yes. Force, I love you."  
  
Those words sent a thrill of passion and joy through the Padawan. "I love you too, Qui-Gon. I'll wait. But when you get back..."  
  
Kissing the younger man thoroughly, Qui-Gon stood and shouldered his pack. "Feel free to sleep in my bed while I'm gone," he said huskily. "As far as I'm concerned, it's yours now too." One last caress to his Padawan's cheek, and he was gone.  
  
"Mine, too," Obi-Wan murmured, grinning like an idiot. Then he just spread his arms out and dove in.  
  


* * *

  
FIRSTDAY  
  
The next day was Firstday, and Obi-Wan had an exam in Thermodynamics (or Thermogoddamics, as most of the Padawans called it). He was first in his class and the exam was a breeze. But the next day he had two exams, one in Sentient Species Identification and the other in Metallurgical Compounds, so he spent the afternoon studying. Then, his tasks done, he ate and retired early to his Master's bed to masturbate.  
  
As he pulled on his cock, sprawled across the big bed, wrapped in the aura and scent of Qui-Gon, he laughed to himself. "MASTERbate," he thought lazily, pinching and rubbing pebbled nipples and stroking himself roughly. He fantasized what would happen when his big Master came home, how he would willingly bend over any surface and allow himself to be taken, and what it would feel like to have Qui-Gon swallow him whole. When he came, he yelled Qui-Gon's name, then fell asleep, content.  
  


* * *

  
TWODAY  
  
His two exams on Twoday were rougher than the one before, and Obi-Wan was beat by the time he made it home. He made himself a sandwich and studied some more, but he had no exams the next day so he didn't apply himself very hard. He knew he had three down and three to go, but the worst was behind him.  
  
Except, it slowly dawned on him, the worst was before him. Qui-Gon would not be home for at least another five days. Just thinking about his Master made his penis hard, and he moaned around his mouthful of corned beef. This was Not Good.  
  
After cleaning up the kitchenette, he took a hot shower. While toweling himself dry, he remembered something from his past... something that Bant had given him as a gag gift shortly after he confided in her about his fantasy love for his Master. Digging around in the bottom of his closet, he finally found it... a large silicon dildo. It had embarrassed him no end when she had given it to him (which was her intent), and he wasn't really sure why he had kept it, but now... now it could come in handy.  
  
He hunted around in his 'fresher for something to use as lube, but since he had never gone that far with another man, he could find nothing. So he went to his Master's 'fresher and looked, and came up with a rather small, old tube of sexual lubricant that was mostly full. For some reason, that made him feel perversely glad.  
  
He lay down on his Master's bed again, breathing in Qui-Gon's fading scent, and thought about what he wanted. He smeared some of the lube on the dildo and rubbed it against his own cock, pretending it was Qui-Gon's, and that was nice, but he wanted more.  
  
Tentatively, he reached one hand under his ass to finger his anus, then rolled over to his stomach, the better to reach himself. Coating his finger with the lube, he slowly pushed in, overcoming his initial revulsion, and realized it felt good. Really good. After a few minutes, he greased up another finger and gently pressed two of them inside, and that felt even better, once he was used to it. After a few more minutes, he rolled to his side and gently introduced the dildo to his anus, using breathing techniques to relax his muscles.  
  
The dildo was much bigger than his fingers, but after a few moments, his body adjusted and he was able to push in a little farther. Then it started to feel wonderful, and suddenly, he brushed up against something inside that made him jerk and yelp and he was coming all over the place. With shaking hands, he removed the dildo and flopped back on the bed.  
  
"So that's my prostate," he thought to himself, grinning, as he fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
WINDDAY  
  
He had no exams on Windday, but had a killer scheduled for Thirdday - Interpretation of 27th Century Republic Poetry. So he barricaded himself in his apartment and divided the day into segments: for the first hour, he studied, then he masturbated, then he studied again for another hour, then he ate lunch. Then he masturbated again, then studied, then downloaded a humanoid pornographic chip ("for research purposes" he told himself, choosing only male/male pairings), and masturbated to that. Then he studied while he ate dinner, and went to bed early.  
  
Examining the dildo, he thought about the chip movie he had seen. He knew pretty much what went on with male/male sex, and had in fact gotten to second base with a couple of his friends, both male and female. But he had never gone beyond oral gratification, and he realized he was saving himself for the day when he could do that with his Master.  
  
His fantasies had pretty much been non-specific; kissing, fondling, some oral sex. But now he knew he wanted Qui-Gon inside him, and when he considered it, realized he'd like to be inside Qui-Gon too. "I wonder if Master is a top or a bottom?" he mused aloud. It was too bad he couldn't use the dataset to call his Master on this mission, and had to laugh over how his Master would react to his asking that question.  
  
Then he got down to what he needed to do. He actually got some thrusting action with the dildo this time before coming, which he figured was an improvement, and besides, it felt great. He fell asleep thinking that Qui-Gon's quilt was really in need of laundering.  
  


* * *

  
THIRDDAY  
  
Obi-Wan's poetry exam was in the early afternoon, which left him the morning to study. He at his lunch in the commissary, sitting at the Senior Padawan' s table with his friends. A bedraggled looking Bant brought a tray to sit across from him as he was finishing up. He looked at her sympathetically. "Rough, huh?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him through bruised eyes and just moaned. Then she looked again. "Wait. Don't you have the 27 today?"  
  
"Yep, in about fifteen. Why?"  
  
Scrunching up her face at him, she said, "Then why do you look so chipper? Everybody hates that class. And... wait a minute. Isn't your Master off planet?"  
  
Drooping slightly, he grimaced. "Uh-huh. For another three days at least."  
  
"That bites, Obi, I'm sorry," she said, but didn't stop staring at him intently. "Did you... nah. Never mind."  
  
"Did I what?" Obi-Wan asked, all innocence.  
  
Bant hadn't been his friend since childhood for nothing, and she could see right through him. "You did. You DID! Didn't you? Tell me you did!"  
  
"Bant!" he hissed, looking around. "Shut up! Yes, I did, but... but, well, we couldn't do anything about it. He was called away."  
  
"Then he DOES..."  
  
"BANT!" Obi-Wan reached across and slapped one hand to her mouth. "Yes, he does, and I'm in heaven about it, but PLEASE let's not discuss it here!"  
  
Grinning like a maniac, Bant said, "Oh, all right. But as soon as he comes back... I want details, Kenobi."  
  
Widening his eyes at her, he said, "Not on your life. I'll tell you some of it, but no details! You got that?"  
  
When a Mon Calimari grinned, she really grinned. Bant kept on grinning as she ate. "Well, all right, but we're definitely gonna talk!" Obi-Wan shook his head and stood to return his tray. "Hey, wait. You want to meet in P-hall tonight? Play some Sabacc?"  
  
"Um, no, that's all right," Obi-Wan hedged. "I got my AI exam tomorrow, I'd better cram for it. But thanks anyway." With a jaunty wave, he left the commissary.  
  
Immediately upon Obi-Wan's departure, Bant was swarmed under by their friends. "Well?" asked one Bothan Padawan abruptly, a question that at least five others echoed.  
  
Still grinning, this time smugly, Bant simply said, "Pay up."  
  


* * *

  
FORNDAY  
  
Obi-Wan's AI exam went well, as he was also in the top of the class. Which was a good thing, as he had not gotten a lot of sleep the night before. When he had returned from his Poetry exam, he realized he needed to do his laundry, and checked his Master's room as well. In doing so, he discovered three complete sets of tunics in his Master's hamper, and rather than doing all of them, he put one in with his own and kept the other two out.  
  
That evening he lay down on them, and the scent of his Master kept him hard most of the night. His dreams all contained Qui-Gon, taking him, being taken by him, sucking him, kissing him, and by the morning it was evident that the sheets AND the quilt had to be washed that day. He dropped them off at the laundry on his way to his exam, very glad he had kept two of his Master's dirty tunics from the wash.  
  
For Sittisday, he had an exam in Hyperdrive Mechanics, which would be his last. He studied in the afternoon, watched a little of the porn chip (which by then bored him), re-made the bed and lay down on it, naked. After using the dildo, he drifted off to sleep, Qui-Gon's tunic under his head, becoming quite homesick.  
  
Which was weird, since he WAS home.  
  


* * *

  
SITTISDAY  
  
It was a bleary-eyed Obi-Wan who showed up early for his Hyperdrive Mechanics exam, one he shared with Bant. He got through the exam fine, and turned it in just after Bant had turned in hers. Out in the corridor, he found her leaning against the wall, waiting for him.  
  
"Aw, Bant, lemme just go home, please?" he whined, walking into the wall next to her and leaning his forehead against it.  
  
"You look like shit, Kenobi," she said seriously. "Let's go get something to eat while you tell me what the problem is."  
  
Bant steered them to a quiet corner of the commissary, where, to his surprise, Obi-Wan found himself spilling to his oldest friend. She listened sympathetically, then to his comment that he had felt homesick, simply nodded wisely. "Of course you feel homesick," she said, "because home is where your Master is and he's not there. Duh."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped chewing on his pasta as that thought sank in. "Oh."  
  
"Just 'Oh'?" She asked, teasingly.  
  
Flushing, he said, "Well, I had never thought about it like that. But I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. It's about time you realized that." Stretching her arms out, she ignored the way he rolled his eyes and snorted at her. "At least I'm glad you got some use out of that present," she added, fighting to keep a straight face at his instant blush. "Okay. I 'm done, and I know you're done too. Let's go spar. You need some OTHER exercise too, you know."  
  
"Bannnt..." he groaned, burying his face in his hands as she chuckled.  
  


* * *

  
RESTDAY  
  
Finally done with his exams, Obi-Wan found himself at odds. The standings were posted by midday and he was gratified to see he was still in the top five percent, but it really meant nothing without his Master there to celebrate with him. He cleaned their small apartment until it gleamed and tried to read, but he felt restless.  
  
Bant came over and dragged him out of the Temple at lunch time. They met several other senior Padawans and Obi-Wan surprised himself by having a good time. But he begged off late night activities, wanting to return home, the only place he felt close to his Master.  
  
After a late dinner, he stripped and once again climbed alone into the big bed, wrapping the dirty tunics around him. He started to reach for the dildo and one of the three new tubes of lube he had purchased, but found his heart wasn't in it. Not even his Master's scent cheered him up... the only thing that helped was knowing Qui-Gon would probably return the next day. Clutching the tunics to him, he fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
FIRSTDAY  
  
By the time his shuttle landed, it was Firstday; just after midnight. Qui-Gon had been grateful the pilot was willing to forego the niceties of normal landing times, as he was eager to get back home, eager to return to his Padawan, eager - VERY eager - to finish what they had started before he left.  
  
Trudging through the dark, quiet Temple, Qui-Gon's thoughts took on a circular pattern... Padawan, home, Padawan, bed. The damn Council could wait. He had filed his report from space and told them he would put in the mandatory appearance sometime in the LATE afternoon. If they didn't like it, that was tough.  
  
His apartment was dark and he tried to be quiet as he entered. He removed his boots and tiptoed into his bedroom, to find the sight before him literally stealing his breath.  
  
In the dim light from the uncurtained window, Obi-Wan lay on his bed, curled up around a set of tunics that was obviously not his. The sheet had been pushed partially off his nude body, and he looked heartbreakingly young and vulnerable. Qui-Gon swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. Perhaps it was not such a good idea after all to admit his love to the young man, perhaps Obi-Wan just wasn't ready...  
  
Then he saw the dildo on the nightstand. And the three tubes of lube. Frozen immobility only lasted a second before he was shedding his tunics and diving into the bed to nuzzle a warm, satiny neck and to wrap his arms around a muscled chest, his cock already rock hard and aching as he fitted himself tightly to the smaller body.  
  
Obi-Wan swam up out of sleep slowly, believing himself to be in yet another dream of Qui-Gon. Only gradually did he realize that what he felt was not a dream but real, all too real, and the hot, hard length nudging his ass was not a piece of silicon but the real thing... "Master!" he gasped, as Qui-Gon suckled his earlobe. "You're back!"  
  
"Um-hmmm..." was about the extent of Qui-Gon's vocabulary as he nuzzled and licked his way down his Padawan's neck and back.  
  
It was a struggle, but Obi-Wan managed to turn himself in his Master's tight grip so that he was facing the bigger man. Then he grabbed Qui-Gon's ears and pulled him in for a kiss, devouring his hot mouth and moaning. "I missed you SO much," he murmured, breaking the kiss to rub himself, catlike, against his Master.  
  
Qui-Gon's hands moved down to cup his ass and he pulled Obi-Wan tighter against him. "I missed you too, Padawan. I could think of nothing else except you this whole trip, wanting you, needing you..."  
  
"Me too," Obi-Wan said, diving in for another kiss. When they broke for air, he said, "Take me. Please?"  
  
Needing no other incentive, Qui-Gon just groaned and turned Obi-Wan over on his stomach, reaching for one of the tubes of lube. An explanation would just have to wait; right now, he saw an ass that needed fucking.  
  
Preparing Obi-Wan as carefully as he could, Qui-Gon was inflamed by the younger man's cries and gasps. Finally satisfied, he started to move forward but was stopped by Obi-Wan's turning. "Wait," he gasped, rolling over. "Please. Face to face." He lifted his legs, a hand behind each knee, and looked up at his Master, his eyes filled with lust and love. Trembling at the wanton display before him, Qui-Gon positioned himself and carefully, as slowly as he could, thrust inside.  
  
Tight heat enveloped him, and his shaking arms nearly gave out. He gasped his pleasure out loud as Obi-Wan keened beneath him, then lowered himself so that he could kiss his Padawan, even as he began thrusting. Obi-Wan's incoherent cries became louder and louder, and when Qui-Gon managed to reach around and massage his cock, Obi-Wan screamed in orgasm. That pushed Qui-Gon over the edge as well, and he gasped and shuddered as he climaxed in his beloved Padawan's body.  
  
Barely able to think, Qui-Gon managed to fall to the side of Obi-Wan instead of on top of him, and the two men lay together, the younger man's sperm drying between them. Finally Qui-Gon felt he could move again, and gently withdrew his softening penis, turning Obi-Wan in his arms to cuddle against him. "Missed you," he repeated softly, kissing the spiky hair.  
  
"Mmmmm.." was his inarticulate, incredibly sated reply. "I sure hope this isn't another dream," he mumbled, pulling Qui-Gon's arms tighter around him.  
  
"No, it's not," Qui-Gon said, chuckling. "Have many of those while I was gone, did you?"  
  
"Um-hmmm," he replied, glad that Qui-Gon couldn't see his blush in the darkness. "I, uh, needed to have your sheets and quilt laundered."  
  
Laughing gently, Qui-Gon simply hugged his Padawan to himself more tightly. Just as they were drifting off, a thought intruded. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, do you think you could use that dildo on me in the morning?"

end


End file.
